User talk:Iceanator189/1
Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki, Iceanator189! Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki! We hope you can make continuing contributions of articles and/or discussion and other improvements. If you are new to Wikia or wikis in general, be sure to visit the "Community portal" for an outline of some of the main parts of the site and a link to pages that tell you how to edit. Many useful tools and fun pages can be seen to the left, under the logo. Named the Sidebar, clicking on a blue link will take you to the page of choice. Do keep an eye on the , where all edits and their authors (anonymous or signed-in) are listed. Bookmark it, maybe. (And help delete spam and vandalism - unpleasant but a fact of life.) Discussion of any aspect of the site, and enquiries, can be made at Talk:Main_Page or on the associated with each article. It helps if you sign and date your contributions there, so that readers know "who to talk to" and whether your message is probably still of current interest. If you write on a user's "talk" page, that user will get an alerting message on next visit. Remember to sign every discussion or talk page with four tildes (~~~~). You can also click the button on the edit bar to do the same thing. Feel free to fill out your so we can learn more about you. We here at the CPW encourage creative ideas. See this to get involved in entertaining projects such as Fan written newsletters. After faced with a recent crisis a special group dedicated to the upkeep of this wiki was formed. Visit the Federation of Penguins and maybe you could help this worthy cause. We also have a sister. Please go to the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki and try it out. You can introduce yourself and make some new friends at the Community Suite. And remember, we encourage your edits! Thanks! And, once again, welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki! Have a blast! Welcome! hi --I am Freezer! Talk 2 The Freezer Get Rid Of Vandals! Party! 15:56, 24 May 2009 (UTC) Hi, Freezer!--Iceanator189 17:43, 24 May 2009 (UTC)Iceanator189 Hiya Hiya I'm York... I enjoy welcoming new editors. Hope you have fun here :D --Yorkayyy! Talk to tha Yorkay. OR JASPER'LL SUCK YOUR BLOOD 15:58, 24 May 2009 (UTC) Jungle you can go to my jungle from http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/User:Joanna7777 here Joanna7777! Sorry Sorry about the rude message I left... I was just trying to say to please stop removing content. Thanks! --Alxeedo Talk to da Alxeedo!! ( | ) 11:58, 5 June 2009 (UTC) Thats Ok Thats Ok. P.S Some Talk pages or the MwaMwaWatch Page have stuff signed by Pikagold1, whitch is me. My Pokemon Internet Name. Oh! I was always wondering who that was. --Alxeedo Talk to da Alxeedo!! ( | ) 12:06, 5 June 2009 (UTC) Before I joined Pikagold1 was actually me before I joined. I wasn't even on the computer I'm on now! Iceanator189 Spelling and grammer mistakes I mostly fix spelling and grammar mistakes, but the party thing didn't mean to happen. P.S I am opening a User Blog for my page! SPP Invite Log Wiki Hey guys! I have a Wiki! Click on this linkhttp://www.log.wikia.com Yeah! Yes, i saw u 2!--'Ratonbat TALK 2 ME! 12:24, 11 June 2009 (UTC) plz type in your username in "New Messages" and "Last Change". otherwise these pages will be mainspace. --[[User:Pingali Moi|'Pingali Moi']] [[User talk:Pingali Moi| '''Moi Le Pingouin']] 13:42, 11 June 2009 (UTC) SPP Invite Meet and Greet Can I meet you at Frozen, Iceberg right now ?Hahaha00000 CPW Video Hello, Iceanator189! :I (that is, TCG) am planning on filming an out-of-school video on June 30, because I get out of school June 26! I hope you can join us! :I am currently in the process of interweaving through user talks and sending this message out to everybody! :See more info on my user page, and if you have any questions please visit my talk. :We look forward to seeing you, and wear something that you'd want to be seen on YouTube, because this will be a real video, called "The Summer CPW Party!" American Che AHH! WHAT A STUPID KABOB! 16:28, 15 June 2009 (UTC) Oh, oops. It's PM EST. I put a translator thingy on user page. American Che AHH! WHAT A STUPID KABOB! 22:31, 16 June 2009 (UTC) Coco and Stuartputt Hello, you just missed the fun, coco and stuartputt (both betas) was here at Sleet.Hahaha00000 Templates? You know how to make templates? If you do make me a template on my talk page to that you know how. (I'm doing this to everyone, BTW). --Alxeedo Post a message ( | ) 19:14, 18 June 2009 (UTC) Do you know how to add images, change colors, create/edit templates of every size, and add categories? Plus, instead of 30px, put 1 or 2 next time. --Alxeedo Post a message ( | ) 19:26, 18 June 2009 (UTC) Wizard 101 Because it's a Club Penguin wiki. We shouldn't talk about or have anything that isn't related to Club Penguin. --Alxeedo Post a message ( | ) 19:50, 18 June 2009 (UTC) Yes... Ok, I wondered why. Hahaha shop Come to the Hahaha shop and buy items. Just sign-up there. Hahaha00000Fla-doodles ! CPWIP I need users to join the CPWIP. Here is the link!CPWIP VANDAL!!!! A vandalizer edited my page! Recent Changes isn't helping, and I thought I had a large headline Like this. Will an admin find out who? And block the user?--Iceanator189 13:48, 19 June 2009 (UTC)Iceanator189 Hahaha shop thingy you asked Hi, your account has been created at the Hahaha shop and also your penguin postcard is done. Check your user status right here,Hahaha00000Fla-doodles! Prank bar Hi, the prank bar you ordered is on your user page check it ! From the Hahaha shop PLEASE JOIN Please join my new wiki http://gwr.wikia.com Reject party ITS PARTY TIME! server sherbet PARTY TIME NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SERVER SHERBET --[[User:Pingali Moi|'Pingali Moi']] [[User talk:Pingali Moi| Ca Plane Pour Moi]] 13:50, 25 June 2009 (UTC) Beta Just because they have the shamrock pin and rare clothes dosnt mean they are a beta because i know a lot of people who have rare clothes and are not betas. Sorry --I'M THE CODESTER! Talk 2 me, OR DIE! 13:42, 25 June 2009 (UTC) SCS Items could you come up wit hyour own ideas? 17:30, 26 June 2009 (UTC) Is it... ARUSEUSU? --Alxeedo TALK... OR ELSE ( | ) Actually... I used Google Translate XD --Alxeedo TALK... OR ELSE ( | ) Hi Iceanator189! L0LZ!!!!111!!!11! I L1K3 W4FFLEZ! --Walkin Tacko 22:13, 2 July 2009 (UTC) me vandalise ur page1 mr ionepnay7bm804zsr9nd;by7'm3w 04e6nm0y6ie94t62bas te RANDOM SPAM!!!! --Walkin Tacko 22:15, 2 July 2009 (UTC) not uhhhhhhh waffle Message I left a essage on the developer tools image talk. You didn't seem to respond. --[[User:Zapwire|''' Zapwire']] Δ The dark side of the moon 13:25, 3 July 2009 (UTC) Here. The feature you discovered? --[[User:Zapwire|' Zapwire']] Δ The dark side of the moon 13:29, 3 July 2009 (UTC) I see you like New Messages Me give you new messages --Mudkip11223 21:31, 3 July 2009 (UTC) Party ! Click here for more information ! Hahaha00000Fla-doodles !,Mah Blog ! : / youre not a rollback yet.--Ced1214 13:07, 14 July 2009 (UTC) umm You still here I am bored.[[User:Sure25|'Shoop Da Whoop!]] I'm Firin' Mah Laza! 01:09, 16 July 2009 (UTC) umm Got anything to do?[[User:Sure25|'''Shoop Da Whoop!]] I'm Firin' Mah Laza! 01:14, 16 July 2009 (UTC) 9 I got 9 for and look I get jack squat.[[User:Sure25|'Shoop Da Whoop!']] I'm Firin' Mah Laza! 01:17, 16 July 2009 (UTC) Dont QUIT DONT QUIT (Or Semi Quit) Plz Stay =( Bye!!! --Merbat Talk to me! 01:18, 16 July 2009 (UTC) nope not even a rollback.[[User:Sure25|'Shoop Da Whoop!']] I'm Firin' Mah Laza! 01:20, 16 July 2009 (UTC) do you like? Do you like RPGS?![[User:Sure25|'Shoop Da Whoop!']] I'm Firin' Mah Laza! 01:23, 16 July 2009 (UTC) Pandana? Oh Ok But Whats Pandana? --Merbat Talk to me! 01:23, 16 July 2009 (UTC) then Ever heard of adventure quest worlds?[[User:Sure25|'Shoop Da Whoop!']] I'm Firin' Mah Laza! 01:32, 16 July 2009 (UTC) never Never mind but do you want to make a club penguin army?[[User:Sure25|'Shoop Da Whoop!']] I'm Firin' Mah Laza! 01:38, 16 July 2009 (UTC) yeah! Yeah lets do it![[User:Sure25|'Shoop Da Whoop!']] I'm Firin' Mah Laza! 01:50, 16 July 2009 (UTC) made it Made it today sorry link on my userpage![[User:Sure25|'Shoop Da Whoop!']] I'm Firin' Mah Laza! 01:58, 16 July 2009 (UTC) Oh Ok Oh Ok Thx Now I Know What Is It --Merbat Talk to me! 12:39, 16 July 2009 (UTC) THANKS FOR BLOCKING ME!!! Oh, I was worried he was going to pull off a dirty prank... --Iceanator189 01:08, 17 July 2009 (UTC) Sure, Make a new account (Just for now). I allowed account creation. --[[user:seahorseruler|''seahorseruler]] |[[user_talk:seahorseruler|'Talk']] ( ) Yoshi! 01:11, 17 July 2009 (UTC) YOU ARE GOING DOWN, STR00DEL!!! UR GOING DOWN! DON'T MESS WITH THE ICE! *takes taco crustawatever* TAKE THAT!!! MABEL!!!! Mabel: YOU ^(#@(#^%)@&#^)&^_!*!^+#@*&#+!(@#&!@+#(*&+!#$*(&+!!! DONT HACK!!! --Mudkip11223 01:21, 17 July 2009 (UTC) unblock Hi, this is the real Iceanator189. (walkin tacko wont use the capital I in my username) Walkin Tacko can't hack me anymore. So please unblock me. --Mudkip11223 and Iceanator189 Vote! Thank You Sir! Europea Why? Why do you use Penguin Storm?--Ced1214 00:51, 18 July 2009 (UTC) RE: I dont really care that you use Penguin Storm but 1. I noticed that the names under were orange. 2. How could you have all the famous penguins in the ship while it wasn't docked --Ced1214 11:24, 18 July 2009 (UTC) blog I made a blog about our army![[User:Sure25|'Shoop Da Whoop!]] I'm Firin' Mah Laza! 11:31, 20 July 2009 (UTC) oh noes! They shut down the vandalism wiki![[User:Sure25|'''Shoop Da Whoop!]] I'm Firin' Mah Laza! 11:33, 20 July 2009 (UTC) yes! They shut it down for some reason![[User:Sure25|'Shoop Da Whoop!']] I'm Firin' Mah Laza! 11:36, 20 July 2009 (UTC) wordpress I made a wordpress blog![[User:Sure25|'Shoop Da Whoop!']] I'm Firin' Mah Laza! 11:41, 20 July 2009 (UTC) RE: We are currently thinking about who should be promoted. You can get a few more edits in and you need a few more votes. I'd say about 1 or 2 more. --[[user:seahorseruler|''seahorseruler]] |[[user_talk:seahorseruler|'Talk']] ( ) Yoshi! 21:19, 20 July 2009 (UTC) umm Seriously we got the nacoz and acp to be our allies seriously?[[User:Sure25|'Shoop Da Whoop!]] I'm Firin' Mah Laza! 00:40, 21 July 2009 (UTC) We'll never beat them seriously have you '''seen Their army?[[User:Sure25|'Shoop Da Whoop!']] I'm Firin' Mah Laza! 00:57, 21 July 2009 (UTC) How many in total people is that?[[User:Sure25|'Shoop Da Whoop!']] I'm Firin' Mah Laza! 00:59, 21 July 2009 (UTC) Well tell when the war is ok?[[User:Sure25|'Shoop Da Whoop!']] I'm Firin' Mah Laza! 01:06, 21 July 2009 (UTC)